reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Ram
Ram was one of the twin demon maids that was working for Lund Wald. Now she is working for his daughter, Mallow Wald. Appearence Ram has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to her younger sister except that her eyes slant upward slightly, her pink hair, and she has a smaller chest. She usually wears a maid uniform which she wears neatly. Personality Ram is seemingly self-centered and does things at her own pace, however, in actuality she maintains a distance from people to ascertain them. She believes that Roswaal is the greatest and no one else is as precious except for her sister Rem. She is slightly more outgoing in comparison to the generally taciturn Rem, who generally allows Ram to take the lead in their sisterly bond. She isn’t as open with everyone as Rem is. The only people she is open to are Rem, Megumin, and Roswaal (though she only starts being open with him after her confession towards him). She will usually act a little aggressive towards people who are attracted to her younger sister Rem. She believes that they will probably leave Rem with her heart broken. Ram generally didn’t like Staz for this reason. Although she changes her mind when he saves Rem from her doom. Ram is actually a very caring person, on the inside. She prefers to not let out her feelings because of this emotionless “character” she developed to serve as a maid. Ram thought that she would be a disgrace to the Wald Faction if she lets all her emotions out and cries in front of someone. So instead, she tries to find somewhere else to cry when necessary. All this changes when a certain someone confesses their love towards her. History Ram lived along with her parents and her sister Rem in an Oni village. It got attacked by the Witch Cult around 10 years before the beginning of the story, following into her horn being cut off by a Witch Cult member. The whole village got destroyed along with her parents and the citizens, except for her and Rem. A man named “Roswaal” then found them in their village. He took them in for awhile, he then he sold them to Lund Wald to be his maids. Ram has worked in the Wald Mansion ever since she’s been sold to Wald. Chronology Parayste Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Escape the Mansion Arc The Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Philip thought that that Ram and Beatrice would’ve been more suitable companions to accompany him as an adventurer, but it was too late to change it, as he regrettably chooses Black Mage and Entoma as his companions. *Her birthday is February 2nd. *Rem does the cooking, while Ram does the cleaning, Ram particularly excels at household tasks, specifically cleaning and laundry. Though, Rem is better than Ram at cleaning and laundry. *If Ram still had her horn, she would be the 6th strongest non-God, Re:Hero character. *Ram along with Puck are the only non-human characters that Archer has ''not ''flirted with. Archer has stated that he hasn’t flirted with them because “They’re too scary”. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Maids Category:A+ Category:SSS